The Hybrid's Wiz
by LOKlover13
Summary: Alex Russo is now 22 years old. 4 years after she won her family Wizard Competition she started pondering what life would be like outside of New York City. She moves to the well-known city of New Orleans. She took it as a vacation from everything supernatural. Little did she know that she just stepped into the biggest city crawling with supernatural.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one"_

_-Elbert Hubbard_

The summer after graduating from High School I won my Family Wizard Competition. After that I had to deal with everything that came with the power. After all power comes with responsibility.

I started getting pulled into everything supernatural. From helping rebuild the Wizard World portal system to fighting the evil side of me. All this and more.

It started getting too much and I found myself drowning in Wizard jobs. So after a bunch of pondering and convincing my parents I decided to set away from it for awhile.

Elbert Hubbard once said "The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one". It simply means the greatest mistake is fearing you will make a mistake. Therefore I am going into this adventure head on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Be the change you wish to see in the world"_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

"Honey, wake up," I heard my mom's soothing voice along with the smell of pancakes and bacon. _Hmmm my favorite_. I slowly open my eyes and saw my mom's face.

"Morning mom," I say sleepily.

"Good morning Honey," My mom smiles. "I decided to make your favorite since this will probably be the last day you eat breakfast with us," My mom's voice fades as she gets to the end of the sentence and her smile drops.

Today is my last day living in this apartment. Last day living on Waverly Place. Last place living in New York City. And last day I will be eating breakfast with my parents. This is the day I move out. The day I start a new chapter in my life. The day I officially take on my life as an adult. But it is a very bittersweet day. On one hand I want to leave and be independent but at the same time I am really going to miss New York and my mom and dad.

"Awe mom," I say wrapping my arms around her. She squeezed me tight and started to sob. I rubbed her back gently. "It's going to be ok."

"I know, I'm just going to miss my mija," Mom says squeezing me harder. "Okay, let's go down stairs and eat breakfast."

"Okay mom," I say smiling. She smiled at me. _Here we go_.

We walked downstairs together side by side. The closer we got the more pungent the smell of pancakes and bacon became. Once we got downstairs everyone was already there. Dad, Harper, and Max. But no Justin. Of course he wasn't. He never is.

"So I'm guessing Justin decided not to grace us with his presence," I said, once I got to the counter, dismayingly looking down.

"Now did you really think I would miss the day my little sister was moving out?" said a familiar voice. My heart stopped. _Did I hear that right? _

I looked behind me to see the one and only Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo. I ran at him and hugged him as hard as I could._ Yes, I say that I could care less if Justin was there but in truth I miss him all the time_. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe your here!" I said excitedly once I let go.

"I was not going to miss you moving out since nobody thought it would actually happen," he said teasingly.

"Shut up," I said punching him playfully. We both laughed.

"Okay, everyone let's all sit down and eat," my dad said.

We all move to the table. We sit and start eating. We talk and laugh. And Max is up to his shenanigans again. Once we were all done eating Justin and I do the dishes. Then it's time for the one thing that my parents have been dreading. For me to leave. Obviously there were going to take me to the airport. So we hail a taxi and all pile in. Then we head to the airport. The ride is quiet and awkward. Once we arrived to the airport we all get out. They help me with my bags and we move on to the lobby. I turn around and look at my family.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with my popping myself there anyway," I say.

"Honey you can't always depend on your magic," mom said, reprimanding. I sighed.

_"Calling for Flight 97, Calling for flight 97." _The person on the overcom said.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," I say sadly.

"We're going to miss you too," mom said.

Mom was the first to give me a hug.

"Be careful mija. Take care of yourself," she said. "Okay, do you have your passport, ticket, debit card..."

"Mom! I've got everything don't worry," I say reassuringly.

"Of course you do. Your right. Sorry," she says rubbing my shoulders.

"Bye mom," I say sadly.

"Bye mija," she says quietly. She gives me one more hug and a weak smile then moves to the side.

Max is next he pulls me into a hug as well.

"Bye Max. Try to stay out of trouble okay?" I say. He just nods.

"You stay out of trouble too Alex," he says.

"I will."

Max walks over to mom and gives her a comforting hug.

Harper is next and she runs and gives me the biggest hug ever.

"Do you have to leave?" she asks once she lets go.

"Yes Harper," I say.

"Who am I to use as a model for my clothes?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," I say chuckling.

"Bye Alex," Harper says sadly.

"Bye Harper. Don't worry I'll call you and keep you updated on everything."

"You better."

We hug one last time before she goes over with my mom and Max.

Dad steps up. _Oh here we go_.

Dad hugs me but once he pulls away he kisses me on the cheek.

"Alex make sure you be careful, okay?" he says after awhile.

"I will dad don't worry," I say chuckling.

"You better not forget about us, your mother won't stand it if you stop talking to us," he said.

" I'll miss you too dad."

Then my dad starts crying. He flops on to me and rests his head on my shoulder and balls. Justin and Max had to pull him off of me. Max takes him over to mom. Then Justin steps up.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Justin."

"I'll keep in contact with you don't worry," he says.

"Okay," I say

He pulls me into a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Once he pulls away he hands me my bags. I stand back and look at my family. _Wow I am really going to miss them_.

"Bye guys," I say depressingly.

"Bye Alex," they say in unison.

"_Last call for Flight 97_."

I turned around and started walking I walked up to the lady and handed her my ticket and passport. I looked behind me and waved weakly at my family. Then I grabbed my passport and headed towards the plane. I put my bag in the baggage carrier and headed inside the plane. I found my seat and sat down. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Here I go. On to the new place I will now call home. New Orleans, Louisiana._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"If I have the belief that I can do it, I shall surely acquire the capacity to do it even if I may not have it at the beginning."_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

The sky was so blue and clear as I opened my eyes once I realized we were landing. I looked around and saw everyone get up and grab their bags and other essentials. I got up grabbed my handbag and walked off the plane. I looked around and followed the crowd off the plane and down the long corridor. I kept walking straight till I came across the baggage claim. I picked up both of my bags and walked towards the transportation department. I walk up to the secretary.

"Excuse me?" I say politely

"OH! Yes sorry I was a little preoccupied," she jumped and dropped some papers. I bent down and helped her pick them up. "Thank you dear," she smiles sweetly. I smiled back. "What can I help you with?" she asks.

"Could you call me a taxi please?"

"Oh yes I can," she typed some things into her computer. "What name should I put it under?"

"Alex Russo," I say.

"Okay," she says typing a few more things into the computer. "The taxi should be here in 20 minutes. While you're waiting we have a small sitting area," she says pointing to the right.

"Okay, thanks so much," I say waving goodbye while walking in the direction of the sitting area. She smiled and waved back.

I sat down in one of the chairs and placed all of my bags near me. I took my phone out of my purse and turned it on. Once it was on I saw that I had 3 text messages and 2 missed calls all from my mom wondering where I am. I called her back.

"Hi mom I just landed and I am waiting for a taxi," I said.

"Oh okay good, thank you for calling me back," she said still sounding very worried even though her words said otherwise.

"Don't worry mom. Everything is going to be fine," I said assuring. My words sounded more confident then I felt.

"I know mija, I know," she said sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself than me.

I looked up as I saw a man standing at the doorway holding up a sign that says 'Russo'.

"Oh mom I've gotta go my taxi is here."

"Oh okay, goodbye mija, don't forget to call once you've got settled," she says.

"Goodbye mom," I say.

I then hang up on her and grab my bags and walk towards the man. He looks at me and smiles.

_"Etes-vous _Alex Russo?" he says.

"Huh?" I ask confused. _What the hell did he say? _

"Alex Russo?" He asks.

"Oh, yes that's me!" I say finally realizing that he was asking me if I was Alex Russo.

"You only speak English no?" he asks in a heavy French accent. _Damn, I know that New Orleans was a French colony but I didn't know people still spoke French. _I voiced these thoughts to him. "Oh yes several people still speak French from time to time. But not as much as they use to."

"Oh ok, Should I be really worried about that?" I ask nervously. _Oh gosh! I sure hope I don't have to learn a whole new language. I barely passed Spanish_.

"Oh no, no _mademoiselle_, I'm sure you'll be fine," he says hastily. _Phew! That's good! _

"Alright that's good," I say relieved.

"Well then now that we've got that covered why don't we start going, _oui?" _

"Huh? Oh yes, yes, let's go," I say hastily. He chuckles and turns around and walks towards the taxi. I look down and blush out of embarrassment and follow him. Once we get to the taxi he takes my suitcases and puts them in the trunk.

Then I climb in the back and he gets in the driver seat.

"Alright. Where are we going?" he asks.

"Uh, 3452 Baronne street," I say looking at the paper for my apartment address.

He just nods and starts driving. I look out the window and watch the buildings as we pass them. After about 10 minutes we pulled onto Baronne Street. He then pulled over in front of an apartment building. I got out and looked at the giant building in front of me. The taxi driver puts my suitcases beside me.

"How much?" I ask.

"$22.46," he says. I hand him my debt card. He walks over to the driver side of the car and swiped my debt card. He came back with the receipt and I signed the bottom.

"Thank you..." I trailed off realizing I don't know his name.

"_Francois_," He says.

"Well _Francois_ thank you for everything," I said.

"It's my job. And if you need anything, anything at all. Call me," He said handing me his card.

"Thank you I will. And I really appreciate the help," I say taking the card and putting it in my pocket.

"No problem, _mademoiselle_," He says getting back into his car waving goodbye to me. I wave back and watch as he drives away.

I turn around and face the place I will now call home. I take my suitcases and head through the front door. The lobby is very unique. A lot nicer than most places in New York. I stare in awe at all of the art on the walls and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I go over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" she says annoyed. _Well then someone has their panties in a twist._

"I am Alex Russo and I am here about an apartment I am renting," I say.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me," she says sassy. _She wants to be like that? Well two can play at that game._

"Okay. Now you listen here lady! I just came here from the airport and suffering from some jetlag and all I am asking is for my key and room number! That isn't much to ask!" I say getting angry. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow then looks down at her computer and then looks in the drawer for my key and hands it to me.

"Your key, and your apartment number is 34 on the second floor," she says quickly. I grab the key out of her hand.

"Thank you," I say and smile politely. I then turn around take my bags and head for the elevator. I press the button to bring the elevator down. Once the doors open I step in and press the 2 button for the second floor. The elevator doors close and I wait a few minutes before it stops and dings telling me that we are on the second floor. I walk out dragging my suitcases behind me. I turn left towards the direction that the signs were pointing me to. I scan the room numbers as I go past them looking for the number 34. Once I find it I stop and put the key in and turn it then open the door. The first thing I see when I walk in is a small hallway. On the immediate right is the door to the guest room. When you walk down the hallway into the main room it contains the living room, a small kitchen, and a dining table. When you turn right there is a door leading to the master bedroom. There is four closets in the master bedroom. There is one full bath attached to the masters bedroom.

When I found this online, using Zillow, I got it because it came with furniture. Which was one less thing I had to worry about. I drag my suitcases with me to the master bedroom. I shouldn't be getting my other stuff till tomorrow or the day after. I shipped them about 2 days ago. So I should get them soon. For the next hour or so I spend it unpacking my clothes. The one thing that sucks is that I won't get my wand until I get my other stuff. Therefore I have to do everything myself. There isn't that much magic I can do with my hands. Once I was done with that I sat in my living room looking around.

I looked at my watch and it said _'5:47'. _I decided to get some dinner. The one big reason why I picked New Orleans to live in is because of the French Quarter. The art, the stores and the jazz. Everything. I decide today would be the perfect day to go there. I head into the bathroom and shower to stop smelling like plane. When I got out I changed into a dress, a jacket, and boots. I grabbed my purse and headed to the elevator.

It took me awhile to find the French Quarter. But once I got there I stopped short. _This place was beautiful! _I just stood there just watching in awe at all the life there was. Down the street there was a small band playing some jazz. There were so many shops and there was a little section where there were people drawing and painting everyone who passes them. One guy started drawing me. I watched as he finished he showed it to me.

"Wow that's really good!" I say in complete awe.

"For you mademoiselle," he says with a smile.

"Thank you so much," I say smiling.

He smiles back. I wave and start walking down the street. For some reason I feel eyes on me as I'm walking. But I shake it off. I continue down the street looking at all of the shops and restaurants. I stopped by some fast food restaurant. I went in and ate. Then afterwards I left. Soon I came across a Patisserie which was a French pastry shop. I decided to go there for dessert. I walked in and saw multiple tables. I walked up to the counter. I looked at the menu and decided on getting a chocolate-filled Éclair with chocolate fondant. The worker looked at me expectantly.

"Could I have a chocolate-filled Éclair with chocolate fondant?" I ask.

_"Excuse-moi?"_ she asks in French.

"Huh?" I ask confused._ That's the second person that spoke in French to me. _

_"Elle aimerait un chocolat fourre Éclair," _a random guy said to cover for me. I turned to the mystery man to see a tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"OH! _Oui, Oui. J'arrive,"_ the worker says. Then she walks away.

I turn back to the guy.

"Thank you for that," I say. I look up and see that he is just staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"No problem darling," he says with the sexiest British accent. "I'd do anything to help someone as beautiful as yourself." That brings me back to reality.

"Oh do you say that to all of the girls that you talk to," I say sassily. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a shocked expression on his face. I look back at him with my own smirk on my face.

"Uh no-o not really," he says trying to get his cool act back. I just laughed. He then just looks at me in awe. At that point the worker comes back with my Éclair.

_"Et Voila,"_ she says.

I look at the guy. He smirks then says _"Merci."_

_"De rien,"_ she says smiling and walks away.

I look back at him and say, "Well thanks again..."

"Niklaus," he says immediately.

"Thank you Niklaus," I say. I then walk away.

"Wait don't I get to know your name darling?" he says quickly.

I turn around with a smirk and say, "Alex."

He smiles and looks at the ground. As I turn back around and walk away I hear him very faintly say, "Alex."

It was midnight by the time I found my way back to my apartment. Once I get inside I head to my room and change into my PJ's. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling and mumble, "Niklaus." Before I go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes."_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

The sun shining through my windows wakes me up the next morning. I look outside the window to see birds on the power line and already here people moving actively along the streets. I look back up at the ceiling and smile reminiscing on the night prior. Slowly I get up and out of bed. I put on some clothes and went into my kitchen.

Once I got into the kitchen I realized I still haven't gone grocery shopping. So I grabbed my purse and headed out to first the local cafe and then the market. I got to the market, after about an hour of looking for it. _I really gotta get a tour or something._ I got an abundance of food when I realized that I should get a job soon to put more money on my card. But that's for another day.

I had a half basket full of food when I started heading toward a cafe that I could get some coffee because I was getting a bit thirsty.

"Wow that's a lot of food for one small lady as yourself," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned and saw Niklaus. I gasped in surprise. He then did his famous smirk. I smiled back.

"Hi," I say a bit shyly.

"Hi," he says smiling. He chuckles. "So what are you doing on this fine day?"

"Well at the moment getting coffee. Then after probably going to continue unpacking," I say casually trying to ignore my heart racing. _Why is he making me feel this way?_

"Unpacking?" he asks confused. _Oh, right I didn't tell him that yet._

"I just moved here yesterday," I say.

"Oh well then that explains why you didn't know how to speak to that waitress," he says a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I-uh I'm not really good with different languages," I say nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I laugh nervously.

"Well clearly," he said laughing lightly. His laugh made my heart skip a beat.

"Haha very funny," I say teasingly. We stop laughing and just look at each other.

"Well where are my manners?" he says. "Welcome to New Orleans!"

"Thank you," I say.

"Well since your new I feel almost obligated to give you a tour of the city since I am the most qualified," He says in a light-hearted voice.

"Oh really? You are the most qualified?" I ask teasingly and laughed. "Wow wait to toot your own horn."

"Really I am!" he says appalled he put a hand on his chest.

"Prove it," I say challenging getting closer to him.

"Oh trust me I will," he said confidently.

"I'm waiting," I say teasingly crossing my arms across my chest.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. He scoffed. "Alright my lady," he said bowing. He then put his arm out for me to take. I laugh and put my arm through his. He then led me down the street, my will for coffee forgotten. The rest of the day was spent him showing all of the French Quarter. While he was giving me the tour we started learning more and more about each other. He told me about how his family used to live here long ago. He also told me a bit about his siblings. I told him of my family, leaving out about the part that I was a wizard obviously. By the time we were done with the tour it was already dark.

He stopped and looked up at the sky. He then looked back at me. "It looks like it's getting late," he said disappointed.

"Yeah it does," I say.

"Well I should walk you back to your apartment," he said.

"No, no you don't have to," I say hastily.

"I wouldn't be a good gentleman if I just let a lady wonder the streets alone at night. You never know what could be lurking this late at night," he says.

I smile and look down. "No I guess not."

He lifts my chin. "It won't be a bother don't worry." he says.

I just nod because my brain isn't working properly and can't form words. He lets go of my chin. He then makes a gesture that says to lead the way. I start walking towards the direction of my apartment with him trailing behind. Once we get to my apartment building we go up to my apartment. I am about to go inside when I see that he stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask. He looks almost stuck in his spot.

"It would be rude for me to intrude into your home without being properly invited in," he says politely.

"You know you're too polite for your own good," I say laughing. "Well then if you really want to, You can come in."

He smirks then takes one step through the door as if testing it out. I give him a weird look. _Ok that wasn't weird at all._

"Ok so make yourself at home I just need to put these groceries away," I say walking towards my kitchen.

He just wanders around my apartment looking at the art on my wall. The art was my art that I put on the wall. I recently put them up. Once I was done putting the food away I turned to see him observing one painting. It was a recreation of the mural I painted for school. The one I wanted to paint not the one everyone else wanted.

"This is a magnificent painting," he says admiringly. "Did you do this?"

"Yes I did actually," I say walking to him. Once I stood next to him he looked down at me.

"It's really phenomenal," he says smiling. I smile back.

"Thanks," I say. "It's kind of something I made in high school. It's one of my many hobbies."

"Well you are extremely good. Are all of these by you?" he asks curiously.

"All of the ones on this side yes," I say.

He looks back at me while I'm looking at him. He leans in slowly and I lean in as well. Our lips are almost touching when...we heard a loud bang and turned to see...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Previously on the Hybrids Wiz**_

_"Well since your new I feel almost obligated to give you a tour of the city since I am the most qualified," He says in a light-hearted voice._

_"Oh really? You are the most qualified?" I ask teasingly and laughed. "Wow wait to toot your own horn."_

_"Really I am!" he says appalled he put a hand on his chest._

_"Prove it," I say challenging getting closer to him._

_"Oh trust me I will," he said confidently._

_"I'm waiting," I say teasingly crossing my arms across my chest._

_He stopped and looked up at the sky. He then looked back at me. "It looks like it's getting late," he said disappointed._

_"Yeah it does," I say. _

_"Well I should walk you back to your apartment," he said._

_"No, no you don't have to," I say hastily._

_"I wouldn't be a good gentleman if I just let a lady wonder the streets alone at night. You never know what could be lurking this late at night," he says._

_I smile and look down. "No I guess not."_

_He lifts my chin. "It won't be a bother don't worry." he says._

_"This is a magnificent painting," he says admiringly. "Did you do this?"_

_"Yes I did actually," I say walking to him. Once I stood next to him he looked down at me._

_"It's really phenomenal," he says smiling. I smile back._

_"Thanks," I say. "It's kind of something I made in high school. It's one of my many hobbies."_

_"Well you are extremely good. Are all of these by you?" he asks curiously._

_"All of the ones on this side yes," I say._

_He looks back at me while I'm looking at him. He leans in slowly and I lean in as well. Our lips are almost touching when...we heard a loud bang and turned to see..._

_**Flashback:**_

_"Are you serious right now?" I ask my parents._

_"Yes mija we are," my mom says._

_"It's just that we don't know how you would get it thought security," My dad said. "I mean it may just look like a red stick with a bulb at the end but to security it could be mistaken for a weapon."_

_"But I'm going to need it!" I say frustrated._

_"We know. But for the first couple of days you won't have it," my dad says._

_"So let me get this straight. You are going to mail my wand to me after I leave," I say. "What if something happens to it while it's being mailed?"_

_"Nothing will happen to it. We will make sure to label it 'FRAGILE'. Don't worry," my mom says reassuringly._

_"Everything will be alright. It should arrive 2 days, 3 days tops," my dad says._

_"Fine," I say stalking away. _

"Miss. Russo your package is here," said the lady that was at the desk holding a box. "I've been knocking for 10 minutes."

I blush in embarrassment. I look at Niklaus and give him an apologetic look. He just mouths_ 'It's ok'_.

I walk up to here and take the package. "Thank you," I say politely despite the glare she gave me. She huffed and stomped away. I looked back at Niklaus when she slammed the door. We both started laughing.

"She doesn't seem to like you does she?" he asked once we both sobered up.

"No not really," I say laughing. We both stopped and looked at each other for awhile.

"Well," he said interrupting the silence. "I should probably leave so you can get some sleep."

"Yeah..." I say trailing off.

"Well how about I give you my number so if you get lost again or for any emergency you can get a hold of me," he said smirking.

"Ok," I said nervously. I pull out my cell phone and give it to him and then he gives me his. We punch in our numbers into each other's phones and then hand them back.

"I guess I'll see when I see you," he said. He then started walking to the door and I followed close behind. He opened the door then turned around. "Just a warning. It's a little unsafe to be walking the streets at night alone. I would suggest you don't go out at night alone. I would hate to have you get hurt," he said really seriously. _Ok?_

He then wraps me up in a hug. I faintly here him whisper. _"Please be safe." _But that could have just been my imagination. After a little bit he let go and walked out the door and closed it behind him. I walk into the kitchen and sit at the bar. _Why would he say something like that? I mean what's the worst that could happen?_

I sigh than remember that I got a package. I walk over to the box. It isn't very big. I grab scissors from my desk in my bedroom and then take the box to the couch and sit down. I use the scissors to cut the tape. I open it up to see my red wand. _Yay! Finally!_ I still have to unpack some things. _Hmmm..._

"Roominus Fixus," I chant waving my wand. Then my clothes and other stuff start floating around unpacking themselves. Well now that's done I can finally get some sleep. I walk into my room. I put my wand on my side table. Then I change into my pajamas. I then climb into bed. I quickly fall asleep.

The next morning I woke to my wand ringing. I got up still drowsy and grabbed my wand pressed the button to answer it.

"Hello?" I say with my _'lovely' _morning voice.

"Alex! Finally," I heard Justin say on the other side.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yeah kind of," I say still annoyed.

"OH! Sorry," he said apologetically.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I just wanted to see how you were settling and ask if you got your wand hence me calling you on your wand. Also because my phone is kind of broken," He says guiltily.

"How did you break your phone?" I ask wondering how on earth can JUSTIN VINCENZO PEPE RUSSO break his phone.

"Well I was helping evacuating some people in Hawaii as the volcano was about to erupt. And I tried to stop some lava from hitting a house and my phone kind of fell out of my pocket into the lava," he said sheepish.

I just started laughing. "Wow Justin! Who knew you out of all people would mess something up!" I say still laughing. "Did you tell mom and dad yet?"

"UH... No not really," He said nervously. I laughed again.

"Well when are you going to tell them?" I ask after I am done laughing.

"I'm not sure yet. But please don't tell them!" He said frantically.

"I won't don't worry," I say calmly.

"Ok good. Well I just wanted to check in with you," he said calmly.

"Thanks I appreciate it," I say.

"You're welcome. Well I gotta go. See ya!" he says.

After that he hung up. I then got out of bed and walked to my closet. Picked out some clothes and put them on my bed. I then go into my bathroom and get a shower then do my daily morning routine. Once I'm done in the bathroom I walk back into my bedroom and get changed into my clothes. I then walk into my kitchen and make myself some breakfast.

I sit in my living room and watch some TV while I'm eating my breakfast. Once I'm done I clean everything up. I decide to get some coffee. So I grab my purse and phone and stuff my wand into my purse. I then grab my keys and then walk out the door.

Once I was done getting my coffee I was walking down the street drinking my coffee and looking around. I was getting close to this alley when I looked down to see Niklaus. But he was talking to someone. He seemed very angry. I walk to the side and pull out my wand. I whisper quietly to myself _'Some are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ears of a bat.' _

I look around to see if anyone saw what I did only to see people minding their own buisness. I started to listen in.

_"You need to back off Finn. She is off limits," _Niklaus says angrily. _Who is she?_

_"OH I'm sorry I didn't know just because you fancy her that she is suddenly your property," _'Finn' says teasingly. But his teasing sounds more demonic than playful. Like he just wants to anger Niklaus more.

_"Just stay away from her! If you touch her I will!" _Niklaus yells.

_"What? Dagger me? Rip my heart out? Go ahead brother because you know if you kill me I will just jump into another body," _Finn says threateningly.

Niklaus just huffs and stalks off in the opposite direction. _What the hell was that about? Daggering? Ripping people's hearts out? What kind of people are they?_

Still really confused about what happens I walk in the other direction. I need to figure out what that meant. I turned the corner when a body popped in front of me. I looked up to see a man with dark hair wearing a suit.

"What the hell?" I say exasperated.

"Shhhh..." the stranger says in a calming manner. "Everything will be alright." He moves my chin so I am looking straight into his eyes. "You won't remember anything that you heard just now," he says in a compelling manner. _What is he trying to do? _He then let's of my chin and walks off. I blink. _What just happened? _I see the stranger walking off. In a way he kind of looks like Niklaus. _Wait Niklaus. Finn. _Maybe this is his other brother he was talking about. I decide to follow him. I cast a spell that makes me invisible. I follow the stranger down the street. I need to figure out what the hell is going on. I might figure that out by finding where they live.

I follow him for at least an hour. He ended up getting in a car so I made myself small and stuck myself in the trunk. We eventually got to a big house in the middle of nowhere. So I climb out and while still being invisible I make myself bigger. I see the guy also get out and walk to the house. I follow him trying to stay as quiet as I can. This house was nice looking. It almost looked like an old plantation house. It probably was. The guy walks up to the door and opens it up. So I sneak in there as well.

"Cami?" he says walking into the living room which revealed a blonde woman on the couch holding a baby. _Was this his wife and child?_

"Hi Elijah," 'Cami' said standing up.

"How is she?" 'Elijah' asks pointing to the baby.

"She's doing good. She is eating well," She said.

"Well that's good. My brother really appreciates you taking care of his daughter," he says. _Wait it's not his? _

"Well I hope so. I mean Klaus has enough on his plate he shouldn't have to worry about his daughter too much," she says. _Wait what?!_ I look at the baby and see that the baby has blonde hair and blue eyes. I gasp really loudly. They hear it._ Yup definitely NIklaus' child._

"Hello?" Elijah asks. _Yup definitely NIklaus' child. Wait does that mean it's also Cami's child?! How could he!_

I quickly pop myself out of there and into my appartment and undo the invisiblity spell._ I can't believe Niklaus! Wait why am I so upset about this? It's not like we were together or anything. Well he also could have told me that he had a daughter since I told him everything about me. I just feel so betrayed!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! So sorry for the wait and that I promised I would post 2 chapters a week. It has gotten extremely hard to do so. My school's fall play has also started so since I am the assistant director I will be even busier. But don't worry I will try to make time for at least a chapter a week. I am not giving up on this story don't worry! I will try to keep you updated. I also wanted to say most of my announcements should be in the reviews. I find it better and quicker for me to give quick announcements in the reviews. If it says guest but is signed "LOKlover13" it is me. I think it was once I didn't sign it as me. But I will remember to do so. I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! I would like to make a shout out to some who have reviewed:**

**SuckerForDelena**

**Aurila**

**Hela7smite**

**Xdtvd**

**Thanks so much! And thank you to everyone who has read my story I really appreciate it. Ok I think I have made you wait long enough. Well here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

2 weeks later…

"Ok so that's two margaritas?" I say impatiently with the snotty girls who walked into Rousseau's. Ever since that event 2 weeks ago I have been completely ignoring Niklaus. He has called me, texted me, and even tried to email me. _Where did he get my email from? _Overall it has done nothing to help me get over him. But after for a few days of moping in my room and seeing the lack of food and money to realize I need a job. So I got a job at this bar in the French Quarter called Rousseau's. The first thing I found out on my first day is that Cami, the girl who has a child with Niklaus, owned Rousseau's. I almost didn't go to get a job there. But then I sucked up my courage and decided to talk to her about it. She is actually really chill, which is the only thing keeping me from confronting her. It gets worse when she is almost always on the phone with Elijah about Hope, which I found out later was the name of the baby. This makes work almost always awkward.

"Yes of course," One of the snotty girls said snapping me out of my thoughts. They then flipped their hair and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"That's the third time this week those girls have been in here," I heard Cami say behind me. I turned around to see her.

"Yea you'd think by now they would get tired of this place," I say. "I wish they'd get tired of this place," I mutter under my breath. Cami laughs at my comment.

"So how are you liking working here so far?" Cami asks.

"Uh… it's ok…. I mean…." I stutter. Once I gather my thoughts I say, "I mean it gets me some money. Soon I won't have to have my parents help me pay my bills. Or maybe my mom is just helping so she doesn't have to fully let me go. Ugh! Sounds like my mom…"

"Well from what you've told me about your mom I think that would be something she would do," Cami said giggling.

"Oh yea of course you think it's funny. You don't have someone up your ass about "Being responsible", "Making the right choices" I mean it's like she doesn't trust me," I say frustrated.

"She is just looking out for you as she should because she is your mother after all," She said reassuringly. I roll my eyes. "Well I need to leave would you mind closing up for me?" she asks grabbing her purse.

"Yea no problem," I say. _She's probably going to check on her baby. _

"Ok then I'm going to leave now. Bye!" She says walking out the door. I wave bye.

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly quickly. The last customer just left as I was wiping up the counter and tables. I heard the door open and the familiar jingle the bell made every time someone came through the door.

"Hope it's something quick because we are closing in a few minutes," I shout without turning around.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I hear a voice I really didn't want to hear. I turn around very quickly with a pissed look on my face.

"I'm sorry can I help you sir?" I ask in a sickly polite voice.

"What did I do to piss you off?" he asks.

"You know what you did," I say sassy.

"NO! I have no idea," he says frustrated.

"I'm sorry we serve drinks and food not bullshit," I say walking away. I go to a different table and start wiping up.

"If I did anything to offend you I am sorry. And apologizing is hard for me to do. So I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what I am apologizing for," He says following me as I move around the restaurant.

"If you don't know what you did wrong then this conversation is completely pointless," I say and stomp to behind the counter. "Now please get out of my restaurant."

"I'm sorry I don't think this is your restaurant. As a matter of fact I actually know the owner. Personally," he says proudly. _That son of a bitch, he does know._

"See I knew it! You do know what has pissed me off! You planned it the WHOLE time!" I say finally figuring it out. "You know I've met scumbags like you!"

He starts getting very pissed off. "Oh yea? What kind of scumbags _like me?"_ he asks frustrated.

"Scumbags who… who…"

"Who?"

"LIE TO ME!" I yell with tears in my eyes. His whole face drops. He backs away looking down.

After awhile he says, "How do you know?" he asks quietly. When he looks up I see tears in his eyes.

"You didn't do a very good job of keeping it a secret," I say quietly.

After a little while longer he says, "Alex I can explain-"

"You know what don't. I figured it out. You don't need to explain," I say.

"Alex-"

"Just don't… Just please leave," I say quietly.

"Alex please-"

"LEAVE!" I yell. He stops. He has more tears in his eyes. He looks into my eyes one more time to see tears in my eyes as well. He then turns away and stomps off. He slams the door behind him. I start crying. I haven't cried like this since 2 weeks ago. I slide to the floor against the counter. _How could he do this? I was hoping he would be different. I guess not. _

After a good 10 minutes of crying I get up and wipe my tears. I grab some tissues and blow my nose. I then wash my hands. I then take the next 15 minutes to clean up the dishes and put them away. I then put my apron up and grabbed my purse. I grabbed the keys to the restaurant. I go to the door and flip the sign. I then opened it up and walked out then closed it behind me. I locked the door then walked down the street towards the direction to my apartment. I was walking awhile when I went down an alley for a shortcut.

I've been in New Orleans for about a month and I have found some almost all the shortcuts and tricks to maneuvering around the city. I was almost out of the alley when I hear something move behind me. I turn around and see something move in the trash. Then a few minutes later a rat crawls out. I sigh in relief. I then turn back around to see a tall man in front of me. I jump.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I ask suspiciously.

"Wow smart girl. Most girls will just say 'Oh you scared me!' You just suddenly ask what I'm doing," He says walking towards me.

"I lived in a city my whole life. I know someone doesn't just pop out of nowhere in a dark alley and not want something," I say sarcastically. As the guy leans closer I reach for my wand in my purse. Once I find it I wrap my hand around it.

"Well you are right there is something I want," he says.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Your blood," he says smirking.

"What?" I ask completely stunned. _Vampire?_

"You won't remember a thing. You will just stay quiet and let us do whatever we want to you," he says hypnotizing. On one hand my body is telling me to do what he says as if just that part of my body has been seduced into submission. On the other hand, the one with the wand, my body is telling me to find some way of escaping. I just stare stunned.

Then I feel someone wrap his arms around me from my back. Instinct kicks in and I kick and scream.

"GET A HOLD OF HER!" the first guy yells to the guy behind me. I kick and scream harder. The guy in front of me tries to hold my legs but I keep kicking him in the face. That just makes him angrier. I quickly think of a plan. _I got it! _I get a hold of my head.

"Cranius Revolvus," I whisper to myself.

Just as I say it both of the goons' head turn around a full circle like an owl. They then hold their heads involuntarily which makes them drop me. I then crawl away with my bag. I grab my wand and 'pop' myself home. When I open my eyes I see my apartment instead of the alley. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _I need to talk to Justin about this. _I carefully get up and walk to my bedroom to go to bed.

Unbeknownst to Alex and strange dark-skinned vampire by the name of Marcellus was lurking in the shadows watching the whole ordeal. And when Marcel sees something suspicious he wants to find out everything he can about that something.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Next day..._

_"Hello?" I yell into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"_

_"How could you?" I turn around and see Justin. "You know you're not supposed to reveal our secret."_

_"What are you talking about?" I say tears forming in my eyes._

_"You being reckless," I turn and see my parents and Max. "Your such a disgrace to us all."_

_"You don't mean that!" I yell hysterically._

_"Of course they mean it," I then turn and see Niklaus. More tears stream down my face. __**How could he say something like that?**_

_"You are a disgrace to us all!" they all yell in unison. I finally collapse on the ground shaking uncontrollably._

Knocking from the door shook me awake. I look around and see that I am just in my apartment. _It wasn't real. I was only dreaming. _

Knocking on the door got louder and more frantic. I get up I walk into the living room and walk over to the door and open it. It revealed Niklaus standing there.

"Listen I know you are mad at me and ignoring me but-" I cut him off by hugging him. He is surprised but then puts his arms around me.

"I don't care. Just please stay," I say desperately.

"What's wrong?" he says pulling back but he still kept a hold of my arms.

"Just please stay," I practically beg. He looks into my eyes for awhile. He then nods and I lead him into my bedroom. Niklaus takes off his coat and shoes. I then crawl into my bed. He hesitates a moment. Then he climbs into the bed next to me. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest. I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up from the sun seeping through my curtains. I try to get up but am pulled back by two arms. I look down and see that the arms are wrapped around my waist. Then I remember that Niklaus stayed over last night. I turn in his arms so I am facing him. His eyes are still closed. But then I remember what happened yesterday and what my nightmare was about.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me then when I didn't smile back his smile dropped. I got up out of his arms. He sat up and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"You shouldn't have been there," I say looking towards my door.

"Well hate to break it to you love but you are the one who asked me to stay," He said smirking.

I looked over at him "Get out," I said.

"What?" He said his smirk dropping. "Listen I know you are still mad at me or whatever but, I came here to apologize last night. You're the one that invited me in."

"And now I am asking you to leave," I say sternly.

"Why?"

"Because I am still mad at you," I said.

"I thought you forgave me," he said frustrated.

"Niklaus forgiveness is earned not just given," I said looking away.

He starts to walk away when he turns around and says "Listen I would have told you but you just moved here at the time and...I..."  
"You what?"  
"I didn't know how to tell you without upsetting you," he said sincerely.

"Well if you didn't want to upset me then you should have just told me. Then maybe things would be different now." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I know and I regret it now. Just know that I will never stop trying to get you to forgive me," He said looking into my eyes like he was trying to prove a point. He then grabbed his shoes and coat and walked out. I heard the door slam shut and I flinched. I sigh and flop onto my bed.

I decide that I need to get out of this apartment. I get a shower and change. I then grab my purse then walk out the door. I also make sure I have my wand on me.

I am walking down the street when I see Finn talking to some dark-skinned man. I do a spell to eavesdrop.

_"Are you sure you saw her do magic?"_ Finn asks.

_"Yes, like I said she grabbed her head and suddenly my men's heads turned around fully and then she waves a stick that I assume is her wand and then she is gone," _the other man said. W_ait, Finn ordered me to get attacked. He doesn't even know me!_

_"Well it seems we have a wizard on our hands," _Finn says.

_"Don't worry we won't for long," _the other man says. _Wait what?!_

_"Thank you Marcel," _Finn says to 'Marcel'.

I undo the spell and quickly go into an alley. I need to tell someone who can help. Mom? No. Dad? No. Niklaus? Definitely no. Justin! Yea Justin can help. I take out my wand and push in Justin's number and then hold up the wand to my ear.

_'You have reached Professor Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo. I am not available at the time but please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!'_

"Hi Justin it's Alex I need you to come to New Orleans as soon as you can something has gone wrong. Please hurry," I say hurriedly.

"Oh darling it's not nice to eavesdrop," I heard a familiar voice say.

I jump and turn around to see Marcel and Finn.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners, wizard," Finn says. I just turn and run in the other direction. Then Marcel appears in front of me very quickly.

"How did you?..." I ask scared.

"Oh darling you really don't know?" Marcel says teasingly. He talks to me like I am a child. I grab my wand and attempt to pop myself out of there. But then it's flung out of my hand and onto the ground. I turn to see Finn smirking a devilish smirk.

"Oh honey you really think we'd let you get away that easily?" Finn says. I then feel big arms grab me from behind. I start to scream and kick. Then a hand covers my mouth. Finn walks up to me and says "Since your kind can't be compelled we are just going to have to knock you out. Oh! have you made it easy on us. You just suddenly fall right into our hands. This will surely bring down Niklaus and we can't have a powerful wizard such as yourself just running around."

Finn gives Marcel a look and then I fell a handkerchief on my mouth and I smell chloroform. I try not to breath it in but too late I can already feel myself slowly drift away. The last thing I see and here is my wand ringing with Justin's caller ID on it.


End file.
